Of Orange Paint & Sunsets
by JazzBox
Summary: OneShot. She wanted to try something new and he was along for the ride. -Roxas&Naminé-


_**-**_**Of Orange Paint & Sunsets**_**-**  
_She wanted to try something new; and he was along for the ride._  
Roxas & Naminé_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Roxas & Naminé of Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

"_So Roxas, you're really going to help me this Saturday?" the shorter girl asked._

"_Of course, Naminé. I promised I would," he smiled in reassurance._

"_Great! See, you at 12:30," she smiled and walked away._

**xxx xxx xxx  
**

"_What did I get myself into?_"Roxas asked himself as his white shirt was splattered in orange.

"Hehe," Naminé giggled, "You should have watched where you were going or you wouldn't have tripped on the paint bucket," she continued to laugh at the sight.

It was Saturday afternoon. Most college student that weren't in class would be hanging out with their friends, and not at their dorms or at home; but this was different. He promised her he'd help her paint her new room.

Naminé had just moved into a new apartment considering that her parents wanted her to live near the university she attended. Of course she didn't refuse, she wanted to live on her own for once. She was always surrounded with the color white, and now she wanted a splash of color in her bedroom. Naminé had asked Roxas a week earlier, and he couldn't refuse seeing how he was her boyfriend.

"No Roxas, you're supposed to paint up and down, not side to side!" she exclaimed as she saw Roxas resume his work.

"Huh?" the skater boy compared his messy work to Naminé's and frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay, we can just paint over it," she smiled.

It was funny how she never got mad him, not once. Or at least burst out in anger. She was happy being with him, even with all the imperfections included.

"Why did you want orange anyway? I thought that was Olette's color," Roxas said as he mentioned one of their friends. He continued to paint the walls trying his hardest not to mess up.

"I don't know. I just wanted something different for once," Naminé didn't look at him and continued her work.

"I see," Roxas sighed, "Can we take a break we were at it for an hour already." He felt his arm aching from the work they had done.

"Sure," Naminé put her paint brush down and so did Roxas.

As they were about to walk out, Naminé noticed something on Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, you have paint on your face," Naminé said pointing at his left cheek.

"Really, where?" Roxas had some or the orange paint on his hand but he didn't notice causing his to smear it on his cheek assuming the mess was there.

"Hahahaha!" Naminé couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend for being so oblivious.

"It's all over isn't it?" Roxas sighed. He was _really_ clumsy today.

"Yes," she tried her hardest to suppress her laughter.

"Oh yeah," Roxas poked her left cheek with his orange hand causing some of it to be on her too; "Now I'm not the only one with orange paint on my face!" he laughed.

"Hey!" Naminé frowned. She began walking over to the paint container, causing Roxas to give a confused look. Then she put both of her hands in it, "Mwuahaha!" she laughed trying to sound intimidating as she began to chase Roxas around the room.

Roxas' eyes widened and began running. The two were playing a childish game, smearing paint all over each other. He even managed to grab a paint brush and splashed some paint on Naminé as she put paint on his already messy shirt. Luckily they didn't get paint on each other's hair, who knew how long that would take to get off?

The two were soon tired out and sat on the floor together.

"That, was fun," Naminé panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Both were leaning against the wall that hadn't been painted yet.

"Yeah," he agreed catching his breath also.

Naminé began resting her head on Roxas shoulder, and he smiled.

"You still have to help me finish on Sunday you know?" Naminé grinned as she looked up at his oceanic eyes.

"Okay, fine," he surrendered as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "But you have to pay me back too."

"Deal."

Soon to two just sat there peacefully looking out the window of the room as they watched the sunset go down.

Moments like this; they just never want to let go.

* * *

**A/N: **I actually wanted to do a one shot collection based colors with Roxas and Naminé before and this was supposed to be in it, but whatever. XD This was a really old fanfic that I wrote when I was still in the eighth grade, but I'm surprised that it isn't written that childishly (I did tweak it a bit though XD). Hehe!


End file.
